


Little Crush

by TheShyGirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl
Summary: Misha decided to take a chance and invite Matt up to his room, giving Matt his first experience with a man.





	Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut and I'm not ashamed.

   “I’m a little nervous,” Matt said as he followed Misha into the room.

   “Why? What has you nervous?” he asked, flipping on the lights to his hotel room.

   “Just...isn’t everyone nervous their first time trying something new?”

   Misha turned around, trying his best not to let his lust for the younger man show. If Matt was feeling nervous, then there was a chance he would back out if pushed too far too fast. He knew he was going to have to be careful. “Some people maybe. It’s okay if you are, but you don’t have to be.” He held his hand out.

   Matt put his hand in Misha’s and let himself be pulled into his arms, getting high off the cinnamon strawberry scent of him. His stomach was completely aflutter and he couldn’t really believe he was actually doing this. He and Misha had joked about it plenty of times, but there was always that bit of truth behind the jokes. When Misha had walked over and asked if he wanted to go upstairs, he’d replied yes before he’d even thought about it.

   Misha leaned in and let his lips touch Matt’s ever so lightly, barely a brush. “Are you sure you still want this?” he asked, voice low.

   His eyes were closed, but he was nodding. “I’m sure,” he managed breathlessly.

   With that assurance, Misha pressed his lips more firmly to his. He wasn’t going to press Matt for his tongue. He knew if he was patient the end result would be worth it. The kiss was quick, just enough to leave him wanting more. Their lips met again, and again he made it just a brief touch. He smiled then as he saw Matt’s mouth had parted. With a slow expertise, he brought their mouths together again and waited.

   Matt parted his lips and tentatively prodded the seam of Misha’s mouth with his tongue. As it opened, he swept his tongue inside, enjoying the honey like taste of his mouth.

   Misha gave a small moan of approval, letting the less experienced man feel like he was leading. He gently lifted his tongue to sweep across Matt’s and allowed him to roll their tongues together, continuing to be cautious in his actions. It wasn’t until Matt pulled his tongue back and welcomed Misha into his own mouth that he started feeling more comfortable about Matt’s interest in being there. Misha broke their kiss long enough to heap praises on him. “Fuck, you’re a good kisser. I love your taste. I love your fucking tongue on mine. You’re so amazing.”

   The words gave Matt more confidence and he instigated the next kiss, grabbing Misha by the back of the neck and pulling their lips back together. He was becoming more open by the second.

   With Matt focused on kissing, it was nothing for Misha to grip his shirt and pull it up. The kiss broke long for the shirt come all the way off and then Matt’s hands were back on Misha’s face, forcing their tongues together. Losing his shirt was such a normal thing, Misha had to wonder if he’d even really noticed. His hands gripped his toned sides and he had to force himself to loosen his hold, go slower. He instead decided to pull Matt’s hands down so he could move his kisses to his neck.

   Matt couldn’t believe how hot Misha’s mouth felt as it kissed down his jawline to his neck. The light suction he applied at the sensitive spot below the ear got a moan from him. The hands that were now sliding up and down his bare sides were sending waves of tingly pleasure across his skin. When one of those hands slid to the top of his pants, it caused his breath to catch.

   Hearing the sharp inhale, Misha stilled his hand, but continued his kisses, adding light nibbles. “Matt, may I touch you?” Feeling the nod, he let his hand continue its southward path, moving down to the prominent hard-on pressing against Matt’s jeans and he squeezed. At the same time, he latched onto his neck, most likely leaving a small mark.

   “Aah! Fuck!” Matt cried out at the intense pleasure and clung to Misha. He didn’t know something so simple could feel this good and marveled over the fact that they hadn’t even gotten to the best parts yet. He was feeling braver and with the way he was hanging onto Misha it allowed him to pull at his t-shirt with his fingers. With a good enough grip, he was able to pull it up and the older man stepped back to let him remove it.

   He didn’t have abs like Matt, but he knew that he looked good. He stayed back for a moment and just let the other man look at him. When Matt reached out to touch his stomach, Misha’s hard cock twitched. When his hand actually made contact though, it tickled making him giggle and pull back.

   “Sorry,” Matt said with a smile. Feeling like giving a compliment of his own, he added, “Your body is amazing!”

   “Thank you. That means alot coming from someone as ripped as you,” Misha said softly, stepping closer. “I happen to like all of this.” Misha spread his hands across Matt’s well-defined abs. “Can I kiss this?” he said as he squeezed at the taut muscle. Getting another nod, Misha slowly dropped to his knees. Keeping his eyes on Matt’s face, he began to kiss and lick the tight skin, starting below his chest and working down. Meanwhile, he put his hand back to palming that cock outline through his jeans, getting moans for reward and a hand in his hair. Once he reached the point where material met skin, he didn’t stop. Instead he continued down and began to mouth at Matt’s erection.

   The jeans were making it almost impossible to feel anything and it was driving Matt crazy. The heavily muted touch was not enough. Letting go of Misha’s hair, he reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, not even noticing the wicked smile of the man waiting for his cock. He pushed his jeans and briefs down to his thighs, letting his dick sway in Misha’s face.

   Not wanting to show Matt just yet how he planned to own his ass, he looked up at him with questioning eyes. Again, he was requesting confirmation that this is what he wanted, though he knew very well that he did.

   Looking down into those gorgeous blue eyes, he said, “Misha, suck me. Please.”

   As requested, he took the tip in his mouth, pressed his tongue along the bottom and began to suck. Having this hot young man in his room, begging him to suck him, had Misha leaking precum in his jeans. He’d thought about Matt many times, but never tried to act on it. He was so incredibly gorgeous and ten years his junior. Playing around on stage and for cameras was the best he had ever hoped for. Something about how Matt looked tonight though, so handsome and moving playfully around the bar, chatting and being extra touchy with everyone, had Misha’s mind going. He decided to just go for it and was honestly surprised when he’d so eagerly agreed.

   “Wait!” Matt said and Misha immediately let go of him, looking up in concern. “If I don’t sit, I’m gonna fall.” His knees were feeling weak and if Misha had taken him in any further, they would have given out.

   “Here. Sit.” Misha traded spots with him so he could sit on the bed. Pulling off Matt’s shoes, he asked, “Is it okay to get the pants out of the way?”

   “Yeah,” he breathed and helped kick them and his briefs off.

   Misha sat back on his heels to admire his work. He successfully had Matt Cohen naked on his bed. Now he just had to get him so worked up that he begged to have his ass fucked. It was all Misha wanted, to bury his thick cock in that tight hole. At least now, that possibility was becoming more and more likely. Unfortunately, he took so long with his perusal of the beauty in front of him that when his gaze returned to Matt’s face, he saw that his nerves were starting to resurface. “What’s wrong?”

   “Are you disappointed?”

   “Disappointed? There is nothing disappointing about you. I was just thinking how gorgeous every bit of you was and how lucky I am that you want to be with me.” Misha definitely had a way with words and it soothed all but one of the doubts in Matt’s head.

   “I’ve heard you’re big. Didn’t know how I compared.”

   “You’re not small, but of course, not everyone can be me,” he grinned. He knew he was asking to see, but with him still on edge, Misha didn’t want to scare him. A person is less likely to beg for something that looks like it could hurt them. Needing to silence Matt’s mind, he leaned up between his legs and caught his mouth again. Raising up, he was able to lean him back and press him into the bed. Successful, he pulled back from the kiss and nuzzled at his ear. “If you only knew what you do to me…” he purred. Sticking out his tongue, he trailed a wet line from Matt’s jaw, down his chest, past those deliciously chiseled abs to the base of his cock. Licking his lips, he again took just the tip in his mouth.

   Moaning once more at the feel of Misha’s hot mouth, Matt’s hands fisted into the covers of the bed. As more of his cock began to disappear, he began to pant. Feeling Misha’s throat squeeze around him, he had to sit up on his elbows so he could see it. The sight that greeted him was in itself almost enough to make him cum. Misha looking up at him with his entire cock in his mouth and into his throat. “You are so fucking amazing,” he said, ending on a groan as Misha swallowed making his throat grip him even tighter.

    Coming back up with a gasp, Misha smiled. “I aim to please.” With that, he began to give the best blow job he could, sliding up and down and working his hand around the shaft. He varied how far down he would go, sometimes just going half way down or just sucking on that sensitive tip. Then he would suck him all the way into the back of his throat again and delight over the incomprehensible noises Matt made as he lay back against the bed. He was enjoying himself so much that he almost wound him up too tight. Realizing how close he was to cumming, Misha silently cursed himself as he let go of the cock and quickly slid up over Matt, pinning his hands to the bed and nipping at his neck.

   “Misha,” Matt whined. “I’m so close. Let me cum in your mouth,” he begged.

   “Oh, you sexy boy. If you want it some other time, I will, but I don’t want you to cum yet.” If he came, he could end up sated enough to come back to his senses and say that was enough, leaving Misha with the hardest erection he’d had since high school. “Ride it out, baby. I’m right here with you.” Letting go of his hands, Misha went back to kissing him and twined his own hands into Matt’s hair.

   Matt slowly came back from the edge of orgasm. It had been so close and the feeling of frustration was intense, but Misha was keeping him distracted and the promise to cum eventually was enticing. Freeing his lips, he gasped for breath as he felt the older man pressing his trapped erection against his hips. “God, Misha, I want you so badly.”

   It was music to his ears. They were definitely getting there. He smiled against Matt’s ear. “How badly?” he asked softly.

   “So badly. I need it.”

   “What do you need?”

   Matt turned his head to look into those mesmerizing ocean blue eyes, shocked with the words he knew he would say. “Your cock.”

   Misha pushed back to his feet, standing to unbutton his jeans. He was more than ready to get them off so his cock wasn’t being crushed by the denim. It had grown so uncomfortable and there was a definite wet spot on his orange boxer briefs from the how much he was leaking. He watched Matt sit up on his elbows again, staring, waiting. Misha kept his eyes on the young man’s face. Seeing a person’s expression upon getting their first look at his big cock was always a point of pleasure for him.

   He could have done it faster, but he liked to build the suspense. Toeing off his shoes while unzipping the jeans. When he pulled them down, he left his boxer briefs on, letting Matt see the large outline pressing against the fabric and the growing damp spot. Rubbing at his cock, he said, “Look what you’ve done. Look how hard I am for you.” He stepped back up to the edge of the bed and Matt sat up, eyes wide.

   “The rumors were true,” he said in awe as Misha moved his hand back and let Matt take over the palming of his covered cock.

   There was something to be said about experienced lovers, but the novelty of first-timers had its perks, too. The tentative hands, soft movements, watching as they give in to the secret desires they’d kept hidden away... It was such a beautiful thing to see, to be able to take part in their experience. Misha loved it.

   Matt looped his fingers in the waistband of the underwear and looked up, wondering if he was allowed to move them forward. The slight nod from Misha was his sign and he gripped the edges and pulled down. He didn’t get them all the way down because he was too captivated by the sight of the cock that hung heavy in front of him. “Oh my god,” he whispered in admiration, making Misha grin. He reached out and lifted the hard member in his hand, feeling the weight. A bead of precum hung at the tip. The desire to taste it came on strong and Matt stuck out his tongue, dragging it along the slit, collecting the droplet.

   Misha gently stroked Matt’s head. “Very good, baby.”

   Finding the salty taste not unpleasant, he opened his mouth and took the tip in, sucking lightly.

   “Mmm, yes. Suck harder,” Misha requested.

   Matt increased his suction and then took as much of him into his mouth as he could. He began to bob back and forth, using his hands to pleasure what he couldn’t get in his mouth. Being ambitious, he did try to take him into his throat, but just ended up making himself gag.

   Misha chuckled softly. “Don’t push yourself, babe. You’re doing just fine.” Deciding to change things up, he said, “Here. Let me lay down.” He removed the rest of his clothes and laid across the bed, the far night stand within his reach where the inconspicuous bottle of lube lay. “Come here, sexy boy.” He motioned for Matt to straddle his chest. Once he did, Misha ran his hands comfortingly up his back and down his sides. “So fucking hot. Lift your hips up and then just keep doing what you were doing. It felt amazing. You’re so good with that tongue,” he flattered.

   Matt smiled, happy to know he was able to bring some modicum of pleasure to this far more experienced gorgeous being who was showing him the fun of being with another man. While it may have played in the back of his mind, he never would have approached it on his own. The pull from Misha was exactly what he had needed. Cock hanging over Misha’s chin, he lowered his own mouth to the giant hard member below him, moaning as he took it in again. He pulled it back out long enough to return some of the compliments. “I love this cock! It’s so fucking big and I love sucking it.”

   Misha moaned softly as he felt Matt’s mouth envelope his cock again. He wanted him to know that he was truly enjoying what he was doing. Dipping his head, he was able to angle the other man’s dick into his mouth, forcefully sucking. The action caused Matt to moan with the cock in his mouth, sending vibrations that hit Misha in all the right places. Without even meaning to, he arched up against him, forcing his cock further into Matt’s mouth, gagging him. “Fuck! Sorry!”

   “No. It’s fine!” he gasped. “I wanna take more.” True to his word, he went back down on Misha, pushing himself to really take as much as he could.

    _You’re definitely going to be taking more_ , Misha thought to himself with a grin. _That sexy ass is going to take every single inch._ Returning to sucking the cock in front of him, he also reached around and began to massage Matt’s ass, getting him use to the feel of his hands on him. He worked his fingers closer and closer to his crack until he was able to lightly press a finger against his hole. As soon as he felt it, he couldn’t wait a moment more. Taking the cock from his mouth, he said, “Scoot just a bit.” Once Matt moved further down, Misha spread his cheeks and drug his tongue up his crack to that sweet hole, flicking over it.

   “Oh, damn! That feels nice.”

   Spurred on by the comment, Misha repeated the move, but instead of the flicking, he pushed the tip of his tongue into Matt’s ass, letting him feel the first of what would be many insertions. While Matt returned to cock-sucking, Misha continued to just tongue at his hole, getting it wet and trying to make it relax. When he had done all he could, he wet a finger in his mouth and pressed it against the tight rose bud. He felt Matt’s whole body tense up. It was something that did not surprise him and was practically expected. “Do you want to stop?” Misha asked calmly.

   “No! Definitely not! I want you to do it,” he said as he braced himself.

   Misha gave a little laugh and reached for the lube. “You’re going to have relax, babe. It’s going to make everything easier if you do.” He was getting so close to his goal and he could literally taste it. This sweet young man was making him work for it, but he didn’t mind. Keeping his finger between his ass cheeks, he let the lube dribble over it and the hole he was aiming for. After rolling the finger around and making sure everything was appropriately lubed, he again placed the tip of his finger to press in. “It’s okay, baby. I have you.” He applied pressure and the lube allowed him to slip right in. He pushed slowly until his whole finger was in.

   Matt was trying to pay attention to Misha’s gorgeous cock, but the finger in his ass was a completely new sensation. It hadn’t hurt like he had expected; it was just uncomfortable. Once the finger began to move and he allowed himself to relax, it began to feel pleasurable, even to the point of him pushing back onto Misha’s finger.

   As soon as he did that, Misha wanted up. On his knees, he pulled Matt against him, kissing him passionately, letting him get a glimpse of how he planned to take him. It was getting harder to control himself, but he wouldn’t do anything that might cause injury. If all went well, he hoped this could become a regular thing between them at cons. Sneaking off together, fucking like porn stars every chance they could get. Misha was very good to those he was with. He knew he could keep Matt happy. “Started liking that finger in your ass, huh?” he asked, biting his shoulder.

   “So much,” he sighed, leaning into Misha.

   “Would you like me to make it even better?” Reaching down between them, he held their cocks together and began to stroke them. “Do you wanna feel all the things I can do to you? Do you want me to make you cum?” he asked, mouthing at his neck.

   “Un-huh,” was all Matt could get out.

   “Let me have your ass, Matt,” Misha whispered directly into his ear. “Get on all fours and then put you face on the bed.” He let go of them and watched in satisfaction as his new lover followed the orders as if in a trance. He had no doubt that he was going to get exactly what he wanted thanks to Matt’s eagerness to please. Now, he just had to open him up and hope he could overcome the pain.

   Misha grabbed the bottle of lube and moved behind Matt. He once again started off with one finger, letting him remember how good it felt. He actually had to force him to stop moving in order to work the second finger in. “Hold still, babe. This may not feel good at first.” More lube and then he pushed the second in alongside the first.

   “Fuck!” he cried out, gripping the bed. The pain was still tolerable though and Matt wanted more. He wanted to get to that orgasm that was promised to him.

   “You okay?” Misha asked as he began moving both fingers inside him.

   “Yes! More!” he said, panting to breathe.

   That wicked grin came back to Misha’s face. “I’m gonna give you more, but we gotta move slow to minimize the pain. I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, leaning over to kiss his back. “I want to make you feel good.”

   Matt whimpered in protest, but accepted Misha’s expertise.

   After scissoring his fingers apart for a while, he felt comfortable enough to add a third finger.

   This time the pain was more than Matt expected. He grimaced into the bedspread trying not to let on how badly it hurt. He knew it would get better if he could just push through it. As Misha pushed all three further into him though, he couldn’t stop the little cries of pain as he bit as his lip.

   “It’s okay, my baby,” Misha cooed. “I know it hurts. It’s going to be so worth it though.” He moved the three fingers in and out of Matt’s tight hole. He twisted and spread the fingers, doing everything to loosen him up. He needed Matt to say the words though. He needed to hear this hot young stud that all the girls drooled over begging for his cock. “I don’t know. Maybe no more than this, baby. I don’t to push you past the limit.”

   Matt’s eyes flew open and his already fast heart, sped even more. “Misha, no! Please don’t stop.” Tears sprang to his eyes as he realized how badly he wanted, needed this. If he was willing to let himself be led to this room and brought to this point, then he wanted to feel that big cock stretch him open. “I can take it. I promise!”

   Continuing to push the three fingers inside him, Misha waited. He wanted to hear it right. “What are you asking me for, Matt?”

   Matt was having trouble staying focused as the pleasure began to creep back in. “Fuck me! Please! I need your big cock inside me. I have to know what it feels like. Please, Misha!” he begged. “Please fuck me. Show me.”

   “Anything for you.” He began to move the fingers faster and pushing back in harder. Matt had no idea what he was begging for, that he was begging for Misha to take him hard and leave him sore.

   His moans got louder as Misha started slamming the fingers into him. “Oh, fuck, it feels so good!” His own cock had started to soften when things began to hurt, but was hard as concrete now. He reached underneath him and began to stroke himself.

   Misha stopped everything and leaned over him. “Get your fucking hand off your cock now.” The words were a growled threat that were immediately obeyed. He removed his fingers from Matt’s ass and grabbed a condom from where he’d stored them in the night stand. He slipped it on and generously lubed up. “When you cum, it’s not gonna be because of your hand, you ungrateful boy.” After dripping more lube between Matt’s cheeks, he wiped his hands on the sheets and prepared for what he had wanted so badly. Spreading his ass cheeks, opening the hole wide, Misha began to press his cock into him. “You’re gonna cum so hard on my cock that you’ll be thanking me for fucking you in two.”

   As Misha’s thick cock began to replace the fingers, he felt himself getting stretched even further. “Ow, ow, ow!” He cried and the tears returned. “Misha, it really hurts! Fuck! It’s so big!”

   He listened carefully to every word coming out of Matt’s mouth. He had not asked him to stop so he continued his slow descent into him. “Fucking hell, Matt! You’re so tight! Damn, it’s been awhile since I had an ass this good. You gotta relax, baby. Please. Just breathe.”

   Matt tried to listen, but the intense pain was overwhelming and he didn’t know if he was going to be able to make it or not. Just as he was about to ask him to stop, Misha stopped on his own. He laid there wondering if the words had actually come out of his mouth without knowing it, but then Misha explained.

   “I’m all the way in. You’re doing so good,” he told him. “I’m just gonna stay like this and let you get used to having a cock deep in your ass. When I start to move, it’s gonna hurt again, but that pain will be replaced with pleasure that will have you wanting me again and again.” He finally had his cock buried in his little crush and was trying so hard not to move. His cock was being so tightly gripped, though, that it was a battle. He waited as long as he could stand it and then slowly began to rock his hips.

   The transition from pain to pleasure happened quicker than Matt has expected it. He had only taken a few thrusts in when he started feeling those tingles coming from inside and going straight to his cock. “Mmm...feels good again,” he gasped as Misha began to push into him faster and harder.

   “Told you it would, babe. So good at taking my fat cock in your sexy fucking ass! Oh my god!” Misha continued to drive into him, marveling over how incredibly tight Matt’s ass was. This was definitely someone he wanted to fuck over and over and over again. He could only hope Matt would feel the same way once they were done. He gripped his hips and began pulling him back onto his cock as he thrust into him. He was not gonna last much longer. “Come here.” He grabbed Matt’s shoulder and pulled him back against him, driving his cock at a new angle and right against the prostate.

   “Oh! Oh, fuck! Misha, yes! Oh my god!” Matt couldn’t believe the unimaginable sensations he was experiencing. It wasn’t like anything he had felt before. He was seconds away from cumming. “Yes, Misha!” His cum shot out from his cock, spraying across the bed in creamy white ropes. He’d never felt such an intense orgasm and the pleasure ripples seemed to keep going on and on.

   Making Matt cum like that had Misha feeling really good. He was also ready to own Matt like he wanted. Yanking on the covers, he got the cum mostly covered up so Matt could lay back down. “Back down, baby. I’m about to make you mine.”

   Matt was still riding the crest of his orgasm as he slumped back to the bed. Misha’s slamming into him only intensified the feeling. He was so high on bliss and didn’t ever want to come back.

   Misha continued to ram into him as hard as he wanted, making sure Matt wasn’t going to be able to sit comfortably for days. His orgasm came upon him quickly and he groaned loudly as he filled the condom. Panting heavily, he pulled out of Matt so he could take the condom off. He tied it and tossed it in the trash by the bed.

   He was still trying to catch his breath from the pounding he had given Matt, but he wanted to make sure he was okay. He pulled on Matt’s thighs, getting him to lie down completely. Straddling his legs, he placed his hands at the small of his back and slid them up on either side of his spine. Once he got to his neck, he let just the tips of his fingers rest against the skin, and skimmed back down to start again. He kept that up for a few minutes before climbing off him and sitting back against the headboard. Since Matt hadn’t moved or said anything, he was starting to get a little worried. “Are you okay?”

   Matt made a sound like a snort and said, “Okay? That was literally the best sex I’ve ever had in my life and then you massaged me after it.” He rolled over and started to sit up, but very quickly realized how much that was going to hurt.

   Misha grinned. “Yeah, that’s gonna hurt a while. Come. Lay here with me.” He scooted down a bit and Matt moved next to him, placing his head on his chest, an arm over him. “I’m really glad we did this. I’ve been wanting to for a while.” Misha’s arm was resting comfortably around Matt, stroking his hair.

   Matt nodded against him. “Me, too. Thank you so much for this.” Thinking for a moment, he asked, “Is this a one-time thing?”

    The question made Misha’s stomach flutter with hope. “It doesn’t have to be. Honestly, I don’t want it to be. I would love to keep doing this.”

   “Good. Because I definitely want to keep doing this. A lot.”

   Misha grinned. “Really? A lot? You like my cock that much?”

   Rolling over to be able to see him, Matt answered, “I do love your cock that much and I can’t wait to find out how else you’re gonna fuck me with it.”

   Seeing his eager face, open and willing, touched Misha’s heart. “You’re mine now, okay?”

   “Okay,” Matt said softly, before leaning forward to kiss Misha. His kiss was full of intent though as Misha quickly learned when the young man ended up straddling his lap.

   Breaking away, he smiled up at him. “Already wanting to take me again?”

   “I need it.”

   Misha was only too happy to oblige.


End file.
